Bambi's Kung Fu Adventure
by Solarsystemex
Summary: We all know Bambi as the classic of Walt Disney, but what will he play in Kung Fu Panda? That's right! Behold! The first Bambi and KFP crossover! Bambi has a great life in the forest, but he was told by Oogway that he'll bring peace to a nation. After hiding from a rival, he stumbles into the world of KFP! What will he do to get home? How will he bring peace to a nation? Find out!
1. A new day in swing

**A/N: BEHOLD! A new story! A Bambi and a Kung Fu Panda crossover! I hope you enjoy this story! Read and review!**

Bambi's Kung Fu Adventure

**Chapter 1 – A new day in swing**

It's a beautiful morning in the forest, the birds were singing their morning songs, the golden sun streamed through the trees to touch the surface below, the sapphire blue sky made the scenery even more pretty along with white puffy clouds. Raccoons scurried along the ground and the geese flew in the blue sky, it's just a wonderful scene. We go through the forest seeing all kinds of wildlife, the beavers, the birds, the flying squirrels, deer, and even a mountain lion. We later come upon a meadow that's wide open, deer are grazing across the meadow, we enter the forest on the other side of the meadow and come to a stop on a trail. Then we see Bambi, a whitetail fawn with amber eyes, he trotting and laughing, the Great Prince, who was a big buck, was behind him, yawning.

"Come on, sleepyhead," chuckled Bambi as he trotted.

"Remind me again to never let you eat blossoms before bedtime," the Great Prince said in a sleepy tone.

"Those things are good," Bambi said with a smile, "You should try them."

The Great Prince chuckled and said, "Well, I would, but not before bedtime. They give you lots of energy. Like a certain fawn I know." He then tilted his antlers to point at Bambi, who chuckled at his response.

"So, where're we going today?" Bambi asked with a smile.

The Great Prince yawned again and then he began to think, and then a moment later it hit him.

"We have to check out the west meadow," he said, "and it's a little ways from here."

"Okay!" Bambi said with a happy tone, "Let's go! Woo hoo!"

The Great Prince chuckled and said, "Bambi, remember a Prince does not 'woo hoo'."

"You did when we were playing with the grasshoppers," Bambi pointed out, "Don't you deny it!"

"Hey! It just slipped out okay?" the Great Prince said with a smile.

They laughed as they walked down the path; they were enjoying themselves and the nature that surrounds them. Bambi began to try and 'feel the forest' like his father taught him how. He began listening to the forest and after a minute, he turned to his father and said, "There're deer grazing in the meadow."

"Really? How do you know?" the Great Prince asked.

He knew how, but he wanted Bambi to explain it, the fawn chuckled and said, "I feel it in my hooves, and if there was danger, they'd know to stop, and we'd run to them."

"I'm glad you're learning the ways of the forest," said the Great Prince with a smile, "But please, leave the running to me for now."

"Okay," Bambi chuckled.

After a while of listening to the forest and enjoying it, they reached the west meadow. They were standing on a hill to see the entire thing, and then the Great Prince began to look, listen, and smell for danger at the same time. Bambi began to do the same. There weren't many deer in the field, but there were about seven at least. After listening, looking, and smelling at the same time for a while, the Great Prince said, "This place is okay. Let's move on." Bambi agreed and they began to move on to listen to the forest.

A little while later, Bambi and his father have been listening to the forest for quite some time now, they had a good time doing it too. Talking, enjoying nature, and making some jokes, father and son stuff. As they continued to walk, they heard something, rustling. They stopped and looked in that direction, they waited as the rustling got louder and louder. Their eyes slightly widened in fear since it was very close! Then it leaped out! But it wasn't a predator, it was Thumper, who hid behind Bambi.

"Thum…" Bambi started but Thumper cut him off, whispering, "Shhh! I'm hiding!"

"Oh," whispered Bambi.

He then ducked behind a bush and the Great Prince asked, "Why is he hiding?" His answer came when four girl bunnies, giggling came out of the bushes. They stopped and sat in front of the Young Prince and the Great Prince and said respectfully, "Hello Young Prince and Great Prince."

"Oh, hello," Bambi said with a smile.

"Have you seen Thumper around?" one of the sisters asked.

The fawn and his father looked at each other, the Great Prince decided to go along with it and they both said in unison, "Uh-uh."

"Oh well," said another sister, "let us know if…"

Then Thumper sneezed and came flying out onto his back in front of the girl rabbits!

"Thumper!" the girl rabbits exclaimed happily.

"Oh," Bambi said, pretending to not know he was there, "there you are Thumper. What were you doing in that bush?"

Thumper sighed in annoyance as his sisters hugged him.

"That's why you're hiding?" asked the Great Prince, "From your sisters?"

"Yes," said an annoyed Thumper as his sisters hugged him tighter.

"I think _they're_ sweet," Bambi said in a teasing tone while smiling.

"Well _you_ don't have to _live_ with them," Thumper said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on, Mr. Party Crasher, have fun with your sisters," Bambi said with a smile, "Right Dad?"

The Great Prince chuckled and nodded, Thumper managed to break free from his sisters, they were still grinning and giggling at Thumper, they just loved their big brother.

"So uh, Bambi," said Thumper, "I was wondering if you wanted to play."

Bambi smiled at that, he looked at his father with a smile, hoping the answer would be yes. The Great Prince considered it for a little bit before he said, "Okay, you go have fun, Bambi. You deserve a break." Bambi thanked his dad before he ran off with Thumper to play with him and Thumper's sisters followed them. The Great Prince left to go do his thing, we follow Bambi and his friends as they run playfully in the grass.

As Bambi and the rabbits ran through the grass, they laugh and leap. Bambi does some leaps ahead of Thumper who catches up with him and they giggle. Thumper's sisters grasped Thumper in a hug, much to his annoyance. Bambi broke it up and they began playing again. When they began laughing and giggling again, they came upon a flower patch. There were different colors of flowers, red, pink, light blue, yellow, and white. In the flowers, they noticed a skunk's tail sticking up from a patch of flowers. They all knew who it was, so Thumper shouted, "Flower!" The tail of the skunk briefly disappeared before a skunk with blue eyes popped out to see his friends.

"H-Hey guys…" Flower said shyly.

"Hey Flower!" Thumper greeted, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Flower said slyly as he sniffed the flowers.

He looked to see Bambi, who is smiling warmly at him. Flower returned the smile and said, "Nice to see you again. We haven't played with you in a while."

"I'd thought I'd do it for old times' sake," Bambi replied with a smile, "My father gave me a break and I figured to hang out with you guys."

Flower smiled warmly and then Thumper said, "We were gonna go play tag. Would you like to join us?" Flower smiled a bit wider, "Okay. I'll join."

With that, the animals cheered and took off to play. They began running down the forest trails and as they ran while laughing and playing, some squirrels and cardinals took note and smiled at the Young Prince playing with his friends. Then, eventually, the six animals arrive at their destination, a small opening perfect for tag.

"Okay Bambi," Thumper said with a smile before tapping his shoulder, "Tag! You're it!"

After he said that, all of the animals took off and Bambi took off for them. They all laughed as they scattered across the opening that had sunlight streaming into the area. Flower managed to hide in some tall grass as Bambi ran past him, unaware that he was there. Bambi began running after one of Thumper's sisters who squealed in excitement as Bambi chased her. Then she ducked into thick brush that Bambi couldn't go through so Bambi decided to try to get someone else. Two of Thumper's sisters stayed close to Thumper, much to his annoyance, and then they screamed out of excitement when they saw Bambi running towards them. Then, Bambi tagged Thumper and took off running. Thumper laughed as he began to chase his sisters, who wanted to stay away from him now. Flower stayed hidden as Bambi ran past him, once again, unaware that he was there. All of the bunnies were scattered across the opening along with the fawn and skunk. Then Thumper saw Flower and tagged him. Now, they all had Flower to worry about, they began to run away from him now! Bambi laughed as he ran, he loved running, feeling the wind blow by his face and the warmth of the sun.

"Run! Run from the skunk!" Bambi teased as he laughed.

Then, Bambi stumbled and fell flat on his face. But he quickly scampered to his feet and began running once again. Bambi has gotten even more mature and faster since he last played with his friends, stronger too. Then Flower tagged one of Thumper's sisters and she instantly took off after Thumper. Thumper screamed when he saw her running towards him, and he was tagged easily.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Thumper shouted and a little frustrated.

"It was too!" the girl rabbit shouted with a giggle.

Bambi was laughing as he began running from Thumper, but then, he saw a fawn that surprised him and he lost his balance then he fell down onto his face again.

"Tag! You're it!" Thumper shouted as he tapped Bambi.

Bambi began to get up and shook his head to get the dirt out of his ears. He heard a giggle, and he knew that giggle anywhere. He looked up to see a girl fawn with light blue eyes, lighter in color than Bambi. She is a pretty fawn.

"Hello Bambi," the fawn greeted warmly.

Bambi quickly got to his feet to face the fawn. He smiled a bit awkwardly at her and said in a nervous tone, "Hi Faline…" Faline giggled and asked, "What're y'all doing?"

"We're playing tag!" Thumper said with a smile, he was a little ways from the fawns.

"It's nice to see you playing with your friends again, Bambi," Faline stated with a warm smile.

"Hey, I wanted to do it for old times' sake," replied Bambi, "I mean, I've just been learning from my father to learn how to be a Great Prince."

"And it's a Young Prince's destiny to replace the Great Prince when his time comes," Faline explained.

Bambi nodded and then Thumper shouted, "Hey! Let's get back to the game! We've only gotten started!"

"Oh, right!" Bambi said with a smile.

He turned back to Faline who said, "You know…it looks like fun…" Bambi could tell where she was getting to, so he formed a smile and asked, "You wanna join us?" Faline's eyes lit up and said in a warm tone, "I would love to."

"Okaaaayyyyy…" Bambi said in a teasing tone, "Tag! You're it!"

Then he dashed away, making Faline laugh and tell Bambi that he cheated, which he quickly declined. Then, they began laughing and playing while playing Tag, all were having fun. Bambi has missed this, being with his friends and just running around and playing in the woods. He likes learning from his father, but he's just missed the times he's had with his friends. They ran down through trails and by Mrs. Quail and her nine chicks and they gave them a quick "hello" before they ran off again. Thumper's sisters, much to his annoyance, kept crowding Thumper but he was having fun as well. After a while, Thumper decided to mess with Mr. Porcupine. They began screaming joyfully and then they ran over his log. After they ran off his log, Mr. Porcupine came out.

"Stay off my property you trespassing hooligans!" Mr. Porcupine shouted with his quills high in the air and very angry.

Faline told Thumper that was a bad idea, and Bambi did too, but Thumper paid mostly no mind. After that, they played in some tall grass, they got plenty of exercise out of the day so far. Then later, they head to a stream, not too deep for anyone but for them to have fun in. They were giggling as they played. While Flower and Faline took a quick break to get some water, Bambi splashed water onto them. They were soaked as they looked at Bambi who had water dripping from him, but trying to act casual. Faline grinned deviously and began to chase Bambi.

"Get back here!" Faline laughed.

"Not a chance!" Bambi shot back as he laughed.

As they ran, Faline eventually caught up to Bambi, but then they accidentally stumbled into some brush, and Bambi was on top of Faline who was lying on her back, looking up into Bambi's eyes.

"Sorry…" Bambi said, as if he were in a trance.

Faline slowly nodded. They kept gazing into each other's eyes, eyes met amber to light blue, they were in a deep trance. What they didn't notice is that they were slowly moving their mouths closer together. Thumper saw what was going on and then he shouted, "Guys!" But they didn't respond. So he shouted it again and then it snapped them back into reality. Bambi quickly got off Faline and he saw Thumper was giggling.

"Thumper, it wasn't what it looked like!" Bambi said defensively.

"Sure it wasn't," Thumper giggled, "That doe has you head over heels."

Thumper began giggling again as did his sisters, Bambi shot them all a glare and said, "It was a simple accident, there's nothing going on between us!"

"Suuuuuurrrreeee there isn't!" Thumper's sisters chimed in a teasing tone.

Bambi rolled his eyes in annoyance as Faline moved away from Bambi. Then Flower asked, "Isn't it almost lunch time?" When he asked that, Thumper's stomach rumbled, as did Bambi's, making him blush a bit in front of Faline.

"Yeah, I really need something to eat," said Bambi.

"I know a place not too far away from here," said Flower, "It has blue and blackberries, blossoms, and nutritious grass along with a nice clean stream running by it."

"All right, let's go," Bambi said with a smile.

"After this, we'll play 'Hide and Seek'!" Thumper said with a grin.

They all chuckled as they went to go get some lunch, Bambi is a bit embarrassed on what happened between him and Faline. But…does he have feelings for her? Maybe…

**A/N: What did you think of that chapter? It's a new story I've had in mind for so long, I wanted y'all to see what you think. I'll try my best at this story, I don't know how good it'll be, but I'll try my hand at this story. REVIEW! :D**


	2. A destiny awaits

**A/N: I'm going away until Saturday, but I'm not gonna be gone long, for me leaving, I'm giving you another chapter of Bambi's Kung Fu Adventure! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – A destiny awaits**

A little while later, Flower has brought his friends to the stream with berries and nutritious grass. They began eating their lunch with happiness. Flower and some girl rabbits began drinking out of the stream, Thumper and one of his sisters began eating some of the great grass and blossoms. While they did that, Faline and Bambi ate black and blueberries.

"So, how're you feeling about becoming the Great Prince one day?" Faline asked Bambi, wanting to start a conversation.

"Well, it's been interesting," said Bambi, "I'm just learning the basics and some advanced parts as I go along."

"I know as a Great Prince, you have tons of responsibilities," said Faline, "Being strong, brave, and facing danger."

"I see," said Bambi while eating some more berries.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Faline asked.

"I think I can," Bambi said with a smile, "I'm getting all of the knowledge I need."

"And you know," Faline said with a suggestive smile, "A Great Prince must find a doe as he becomes the Great Prince."

"Wuh? Uh?" Bambi said, confused and shocked.

"That's right, a doe," Faline said, getting a little closer to Bambi, smiling suggestively as she does. "A doe so pretty and so attractive…and just wants to love on her Prince."

Bambi began to get VERY uncomfortable about this with Faline being so close to him, he had to think of something quick and then he said, "I uh…I need a drink of water…" Then he took off, making Faline giggle at his response.

We follow Bambi as he tries to get away from his friends. He just needs some space. He was sweating and blushing after the little event with Faline. Does she love him? He doesn't know! He began to get a little further away on the bank and then he began to drink some water a little fast, but with ease. As he drank, he felt a strange feeling that told him he wasn't alone. He shook off the feeling as he began to drink a little faster.

"Child," said a voice.

Bambi perked up, his ears high; he looked around to see no one. He's not heard a voice like that before.

"Come here, child," said the voice, "Into the brush behind you."

Bambi was confused and a bit nervous at the same time. He looked to see the brush. He then slowly began to walk towards it, curious on what could be on the other side. He's being very careful, using his father's teachings he's listening for danger.

"Just a little further, child," said the voice.

Bambi was now even more cautious than ever. He didn't know what or who was out there, but he continued with ease and caution. After slowly walking for a minute, he came to a small opening. He looked around, looking, smelling, and listening. But as the same, nothing. Bambi sighed and began to leave until he heard, "Turn around, child." Bambi's ears perked up again and when he turned around, he gasped! He sees none other than the GHOST OF OOGWAY! He was smiling and he had his staff with him, Bambi was absolutely petrified.

"There, there, child," the old turtle said calmly, "I'm no threat to you. I've come to deliver a message."

Bambi shook his head, not know what to say. Instead, the old turtle smiled a bit wider and said, "You might have a destiny to become a Great Prince after your father, but you never know what destiny awaits you elsewhere."

Bambi managed to recover and then he asked, "Who…who…who…who are you?!" Oogway just smiled again and replied, "My child, my name is Oogway. I'm the one who unlocked the mysteries of harmony and focus, kung fu." Bambi was confused but Oogway continued, saying, "I came to tell you that a greater destiny awaits you. You will be chosen as a warrior alongside with the Dragon Warrior and you will bring peace to a nation."

Bambi was absolutely confused now, he didn't know WHAT he was talking about. He then asked the turtle, "What nation? What destiny will I fulfill?" Oogway just chuckled and responded, "You never know how you'll meet your destiny, but there's no way to avoid it. I will leave you now, and you will fulfill a wondrous destiny."

With that, Oogway's ghost disappeared with a swirl of peach blossoms flowing in the wind. When Oogway disappeared, Bambi was absolutely petrified with shock and wonder. He collapsed and fell onto his side and looked at the ground he was laying on. He was breathing deeply as he let sweat drip from his forehead. How can he tell his friends about this? He decided he won't, because they wouldn't believe him. He laid there, just laying there, shocked of what had just happened.

A WHILE later, Bambi has recovered a bit from the shock and is now walking back to his friends. He has a blank expression and he can't get rid of it after what he just experienced. When his friends saw him, they smiled and ran over to him.

"Hiya Bambi!" Thumper greeted, "Are you ready to…"

He stopped when Bambi walked by with his blank expression. They all were curious on why Bambi had such a look. Thumper and Faline went to Bambi's side and Faline asked, "Bambi, what's wrong?"

"I lost my way back…" Bambi lied as he kept his blank expression.

"Come on, Bambi," said Thumper, "It must be more than that. It looks like you've seen a ghost or something.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA!" Bambi laughed, louder than anyone had ever heard, "A GHOST?! AH HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE THUMPER! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh…thanks?" Thumper said, not knowing what else to say, and was also shocked on Bambi's sudden emotions.

"Bambi, the truth," Faline said, "What happened out there?"

"I…I saw Man! Yeah!" Bambi lied.

"Bambi, if you saw Man, you would've alerted us," Faline said in a soft tone, "Now please, tell us…tell us the truth."

Bambi looked into Faline's eyes and they were pleading with him. He saw that Thumper, Flower and Thumper's sisters wanted to know. He gave them a bit of a glare and asked, "Promise you won't laugh?" They all nodded and Bambi took in a deep breath.

"While I was out there…" Bambi explained, still shook up from what he saw, "I heard a voice calling me. When I got there, there was this turtle standing on his hind legs. Two more of me on top of me would match his height. He looked old and wise. He had a big stick with him. He was glowing, and he told me I'd bring peace to a nation…" as he talked, his friends were even more curious than ever before.

"Bambi…I…" Faline said, absolutely shocked, "I don't know what to say…"

"And that's not all…" Bambi said, still a bit shook up.

His friends tuned in to listen and then the young fawn said, "After all of that…he disappeared in a swirl of peach blossoms…I saw it with my own eyes…" Bambi's friends looked at each other; they were shocked, confused, and a little nervous.

"I tell you!" Flower said out of fear, "Turtles are scary!"

"I don't doubt that anymore…" Bambi said with a blank expression.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Faline asked, concerned for Bambi.

Bambi slowly sighed, he looked into her eyes and told her, "I think I need a little space…to clear my thoughts…I won't be gone long…" Faline seemed a bit reluctant about that, but she slowly nodded and said, "Just don't go too far." Bambi nodded and then he left his friends, who are filled with wonder.

With Bambi, who still has a blank expression is walking. He has many thoughts running through his mind like, "What destiny awaits me?" "Who was that turtle?" "Am I in danger?" He's just wondering about what's happened and is trying to get over it, but it's really hard to do so. A normal happy day with his friends, turned into something else. He sighed in deeply and tried to relax. But it was cut short when he heard rustling. He looked to see another fawn, only darker in color and he had no spots like Bambi did, he had little nubs on his head, green eyes and a split on his right ear. The fawn grinned deviously.

"Hello princess," he mocked as he walked towards Bambi.

Bambi sighed, incredulously, not wanting any part of his bullying.

"A little lost today?" the fawn mocked again.

"Ronno, I don't want any fighting," Bambi said firmly.

"I have a score to settle with you!" Ronno shouted with anger.

"Ronno, I haven't done anything to you!" Bambi said, but he didn't shout.

"So what?!" demanded Ronno, "You're gonna settle a score with me whether you want to or not!"

Bambi didn't want any part of this at all, and Ronno mocked in a girly tone, "Or is the little princess too afraid to fight me?" Bambi turned around and said in a firm tone, "I'm not gonna fight you, Ronno. It's not right to fight someone for nothing." Ronno began stamping his foot and Bambi knew what was gonna happen next.

Then Bambi began running and Ronno began yelling for him to come back and fight. But Bambi wanted no part of it! Bambi continued to run through the forest as he panted, the forest seemed to be getting a bit darker as he ran, but Ronno was his main concern! Ronno shouted a death threat to Bambi as he ran, then, Bambi saw something. He ducked into a hidey-hole and waited for Ronno to run by. When he did, Ronno shouted, "You can't hide forever, princess!" As Bambi hid, he was panting, the forest was darker than normal and not much sunlight was getting to the floor of the woods. After going deeper into the hole and as Ronno looked for him, Bambi heard a scream! It was from Ronno!

"Ronno?!" Bambi shouted.

He quickly got out of his hiding place and looked all around for Ronno, he thinks it's a trick, but Ronno let out a blood curdling scream. He began panting even faster and then he heard rumbling! He grew very scared and then the ground gave out underneath him!

"DAAAAAAADDD!" Bambi screamed as he fell.

Bambi began falling and falling as he fell into a DEEP hole! It doesn't seem to end! Bambi was spinning around in all different directions as he fell, everything was a blur to him! He didn't know what'll happen, but could this be his end?! He couldn't even hear himself screaming his head off as he fell deeper and deeper! And…he felt like his body was CHANGING! He continued falling and falling, deeper and deeper into the deep hole!

After about ten minutes of falling, Bambi looked down to see a bright light, much to his confusion. Then it turned into horror as he got closer! Then, to his surprise, he was spat out on the side of a hill! He tumbled down the hill and rolled down some soft green grass, keeping him from having a hard landing. When he reached the bottom, he laid there for a few minutes, not knowing if anything was broken. Then, after two minutes, he got the courage to move his legs, and they weren't broken. He slowly moved all parts of his body to see, that, nothing's broken. As he began to stand up, he held his head. Wait! Held his head?! He looked to see that he was standing on his hind legs and his front limbs are used like arms, and his hooves on his arms are hands, and there're hooves on his feet, so obvious though. He had on tattered clothing as well. Bambi was curious and shocked to see he had such a body. He put his left foot out in front of him, and was amazed to see it move on his command.

"I…I think I can walk…" Bambi said to himself.

He took another step and it worked too. He began moving his arms and he was amazed at what they can do. He looked at his hands and feet out of complete curiosity, he was purely amazed. He then looked up to the hill he fell down, and it was too steep for him to climb! He was ashamed of that, and his friends might be wondering where he is! He sighed, knowing he needs assistance. He began looking for any signs of life and the next thing he saw, took his breath away. He was over looking a valley of snow capped mountains with beautiful fields below them, clear blue sky, shining golden sun, and a few puffy clouds. He then looked to his right to see some buildings. He decided to slowly get closer to see if anyone's nearby and be careful of any danger. He walked along the soft grass, the soft grass blew as he walked. He loved every minute of this. When he got close to the buildings, he hid behind a rock to see that there weren't a couple of buildings, but a town! He looked even further to see a palace on a mountaintop!

"What is this place?" Bambi asked himself.

What he doesn't know is that he's looking at the Jade Palace, where our mystical, awesome kung fu masters are. He didn't know what to do, but he figured he'd better find someone to help him get home.

**A/N: Yeah, Bambi, where are you? XD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Exploring the Valley, a bandit

**A/N: Woo! Sorry for the wait, but I decided to take another angle at this than the original. Anyway, please review I don't own KFP or Bambi.**

**Chapter 3 – Exploring the Valley, a bandit**

Bambi was astounded, he can walk on two legs instead of on all fours, he looked at the blue robes he had on, he felt a strong urge to keep them on, he didn't know why. He looks around the green hills, blue sky, and golden sun...bright sun, he's in awe, he's never seen a place like this. He looks ahead to see the Valley of Peace, he wonders if this is where 'Man' lives, he decides to get a closer look without being detected, if this is Man's place, he can report it back to his dad...if he can get back to him...but how? Bambi began using stealth as he stays near the bushes and trees, making sure he won't be seen. He leapt over a limb and then he ducked behind a bush to see if Man is around. He narrowed his eyes, remembering his father's teachings, he looked, listened and smelled the air. He took in deep breaths and couldn't detect Man, but the smell of noodles, it smelt so pleasant. He heard talking voices and he saw it was pigs and sheep talking with one another, all standing on two legs like Bambi is.

"I seem to have wondered into a strange neighborhood..." Bambi told himself, "Why aren't they panicked? Isn't Man around?" He made careful observations on the people below, he made sure they weren't panicked or running, he saw kids laughing and playing, but that was about it. Bambi concluded that this isn't where Man lived...but this place is so intriguing...Bambi got his sense for adventure and decided to go check out the Valley. He jumped out from behind the bush and began walking to the Valley's gate with caution, yet great interest. Bambi began listening to the surrounding area with his hooves, detecting vibrations for any danger. He went through the gate and entered the Valley of Peace. He was nervous that people might tell him to get out, but they didn't they just kept moving like every day people. Bambi's very intrigued about this new world. He walked through the Valley passing by several kids playing, some poppers went off, startling Bambi, but the pigs began cheering. He continued on and detected the smell of food, his mouth began watering, his stomach rumbled. Food...the thought of it made him hungry even more. He began walking where the food was, he saw an apple on a food stand, he grabbed it and began eating it, not knowing he had to pay. The apple cart duck came back when he was gone, he counted the apples and noticed one was gone.

"Hey...where did number 17 go?" he asked.

With Bambi he happily ate the apple, it was the best apple he's ever tasted! He tossed the core away and continued to follow the smell of food. The young fawn tightened his robes up his nose upright. He entered a noodle shop called "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu" the name slightly confused him, but the food was on his mind. People were eating happily kids ran by Bambi who was oblivious they were there. He followed the smell and then he tumbled into the kitchen. He stumbled into pots and pans, they all fell down. An old gray goose turned around to see Bambi.

"Are you all right?" the old goose asked in concerned. Bambi was a bit dazed, he shook his head and looked to see the goose. He slightly gasped and said, "Oh...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." The old goose eyed him curiously for a second, but then he smiled and said, "Oh, that's quite all right. But you should not be back here, it's employees only." Bambi raised an eyebrow, "Employees?"

"Yes, the people who work in the restaurant and other places," the goose said. Bambi just nodded his head and tried to get up but he fell back down. The old goose offered him his wing and he pulled him up.

"Thank you," Bambi said, the old goose smiled and said, "Not a problem. Would you like something to eat?" Bambi's stomach rumbled, he lightly blushed the goose chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Bambi smiled meekly, the goose told him to go out. Bambi began walking out and then a pig opened the door, "Mr. Ping! I..."

"AAHH!" Bambi screamed, he ran into the kitchen wall and he fell back into the pots and pans. Mr. Ping and the pig raised an eyebrow and the pig said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Bambi grunted as he pulled himself up and he had a pot on his head and his left hoof was in another pot. Mr. Ping pulled up a ladder, climbed up it and took the pot off Bambi's head. Bambi took a step forward but he did a full split because of the pot, it flung off his hoof, Bambi stood up and Mr. Ping made sure he stayed up.

"Sorry...I'm a klutz..." Bambi said in an apologetic tone. Mr. Ping smiled and said, "No need to worry. You remind me of my son in a way. What will you have to eat?" Bambi raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what they had on the menu.

"Oh, Mr. Ping, I wanted to order one of the Special Ingredient Soup," the pig said, he looked at Bambi and said, "Sorry I scared you, antelope." The pig left, Bambi wasn't an antelope! He's a deer! Bambi looked at Mr. Ping and said, "Give me what he's having."

"Coming right up!" Mr. Ping said happily. Bambi nodded and headed out, he looked around the restaurant to see people eating at tables, he looked at one right in front of him, he tried sitting but he sat on the ground. He stood up and saw a chair, he pulled it up and sat in it, then it fell over making him fall on the floor again.

"Butterfly heaven!" Bambi said, annoyed. Bambi stood back up and he sat in the chair again, he listened for any danger, but he couldn't detect any. He tapped the table, just sitting there, he's ready for some food. Mr. Ping is singing to himself he walked over to the pig with the Special Noodle Soup, he walked over to Bambi and gave it to him. Bambi raised an eyebrow at the soup, it looked like strings of things with a liquid in it with spices. Mr. Ping sat down, smiling at the fawn. Bambi slightly jumped when he saw him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Bambi said, startled.

"Sorry," Mr. Ping apologized, "You're a jumpy kid. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I always have to be alert for Man, he could be watching me and I won't know it!" Bambi said in a panicked tone, Mr. Ping was confused, he didn't know what Bambi was talking about. He shook it off and said, "I don't know what Man is. I've never heard of him. Is he a friend?"

"No! He's not a friend...he even...never mind..." Bambi said, he looked at the noodles, he looked at Mr. Ping who said, "Oh, taste those noodles, they're very good. Oh! And where're my manners? I'm Mr. Ping, the owner of this restaurant."

"Mr. Ping makes the best noodles in all of China!" said a sheep, excitedly and another person shouted "Yeah" and sure enough everyone else did too. Bambi looked at the bowl, he picked it up, his hands slightly shaking since he's not fully used to his new body yet. Bambi slowly lifted the rim of the bowl to his lips and then he began drinking the liquid, some of it coming out of the bowl and onto the floor. Bambi's eyes widened in amazement, he continued to drink the liquid until it was all gone. Mr. Ping's eyes slightly widened.

"That was still hot..." Mr. Ping said, Bambi grabbed the noodles and said, "Hot? It felt warm to me! THIS STUFF'S AMAZING!" Then Bambi began stuffing the noodles into his mouth, he slurped on them, making a real mess on the table. Mr. Ping didn't like it when people didn't have good manners.

"Kid...you do have a spoon, you know," Mr. Ping said, Bambi continued to slurp on his noodles while the customers slightly cringed in disgusted, Bambi's so happy and is eating his noodles happily. He dropped some noodles on the floor, he picked them up and ate them, man he got noodles on him, liquid on him, and he's just a mess.

"Whoa, Mr. Ping, those noddles were amazing!" Bambi said happily, Mr. Ping is still a bit disgusted, but he held it back and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and they're noodles by the way."

"Well, I'm stuffed, I have to come back again sometime," Bambi said, smiling before he stood up.

"Uhhh...kid," said Mr. Ping, Bambi turned around and asked, "Yes?" Mr. Ping hopped off his chair and walked in front of Bambi, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Bambi shrugged his shoulders, "No? What am I forgetting?" Mr. Ping crossed his arms while the customers watched, wondering if this kid had money.

"Kid, you have to pay me money after you buy some food from here, it's a restaurant," Mr. Ping told him, Bambi shrugged and said, "Money? What's a money?" Some customers slightly gasped, Mr. Ping saw Bambi had no pockets or any other place to store any money.

"Do you not have any money?" Mr. Ping asked.

Bambi was confused, he didn't know what money was, then he asked, "Sir...I should let you know I come from a place that I need to get back to, and I have no idea what a money is…" Mr. Ping gasped, then Bambi asked, "Can you help me get back home?"

"Shoplifter!" someone shouted, Bambi looked behind him and two rhinos came in, Bambi's eyes widened in horror.

"Kid! You come with us now," one rhino said.

Bambi shook with horror, one rhino tried to grab him, but he missed, Bambi jumped onto him and onto a pot, one rhino groaned and shouted, "Kid! Come quietly with us!"

"I'm not going with any brutes like you!" Bambi said, very nervous. The rhinos shouted, they tried to grab him, but Bambi did a front flip onto a table, he sensed vibrations and he grabbed a pot before Mr. Ping could knock him out, Bambi reacted to more vibrations and he knocked one of the rhinos out! The customers gasped, the other rhino shot a deadly glare at Bambi, the fawn looked around at the customers and Mr. Ping, who looked angry and wanted to turn him in.

"Uh oh..." Bambi muttered before he began running and Mr. Ping shouted "Get him! Bring him to justice! He pays double! No triple!" Bambi began running through the Valley, he swerved around people, he's a fast runner, the customers and rhino are falling behind, Bambi's slightly relieved, he looked ahead of him, he screamed and then he tumbled into a clothing stand. He charged through it while screaming he came out wearing a pink shirt with a pink kimono and a yellow hat. Bambi continued to run and a rabbit shouted "Thief! A thief!" Bambi's causing trouble in the Valley! He stumbled onto a crate of pears and continued to run.

"Someone go get the Dragon Warrior!" a bunny said as Bambi continued to run, a goose took off to go get the Dragon Warrior at the Jade Palace.

Meanwhile, up at the Jade Palace, our warriors are hard at training as ever, Monkey is training his exercises on the Talon Ring while Viper went through the Fiery Field, Mantis is in the Spinning Warriors, Crane caught up with Viper and began sparring with her while Po and Tigress sparred against one another on the spinning logs as the clubs swung around them.

"Come on, Dragon Warrior, take your best shot," Tigress said in a competing tone.

"Oh, I'll make you feel the thunder from here until tomorrow!" Po shouted in a happy tone.

Tigress jumped out of the swinging clubs while Po jumped out after her, they threw punches and kicks at one another, Po blocked a punch from Tigress, he threw a punch but Tigress grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. Po recovered and threw a spin kick but Tigress blocked it and punched Po's face, but he began blocking every punch and kick from Tigress, Po's improved in kung fu thanks to more training and his teachers, Tigress and Shifu. Po punched Tigress' stomach and shoved her, she charged and threw a spin kick, Po grabbed her leg, but she broke free, jumped onto Po and pinned him down. Po tapped the floor with his hand signaling Tigress he gives. Tigress grinned triumphantly before she got off Po, she offered him her hand, he took it and Tigress pulled him up.

"Great round, my lotus flower," Po whispered, Tigress smiled and said, "Yeah. You're getting better, dumpling."

Yes, Po and Tigress are in a relationship, six months after Po defeated Shen they fell for one another and have been going out for 2 months, they've spent all day together for most of the time, it's been great, but not perfect with Mantis teasing them. They know not to have romantic gestures in the training hall because of Shifu's rules, they've not broken a rule of his…much to his knowledge.

"Hey Po," said Monkey coming over, "I'm pretty hungry. When will we taste the noodles?! Ooh! Ooh!" Po chuckled and said, "How about right now, Monkster?!"

"Yeah!" Mantis and Monkey shouted in unison. Tigress rolled her eyes as Viper and Crane came over with smiles on their faces.

"Then let's go get some noodles!" Po shouted happily, Tigress only chuckled as they walked out of the training hall.

The warriors are walking to the kitchen while talking and exchanging jokes between Monkey and Mantis mostly. While Monkey said some crazy joke Tigress groaned and Po put his hand on her shoulder, Tigress smiled at him and then the goose from the village came flying at them shouting, "Dragon Warrior!" Po and the Five looked to see him, and then the goose accidentally crashed to the ground, Tigress ran over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Sir? Are you all right?" Tigress asked.

"I'm fine, Master Tigress," said the goose, "But I came to get the Dragon Warrior because of a bandit in the village."

"_A_ bandit?" Monkey asked, "Just one bandit?"

"He might just be one, but he's got great skills and he runs very fast!" the goose said in a fast tone. Po slightly groaned and said, "Fine timing...I can't do my best on an empty stomach..." His stomach rumbled loudly causing him to look up at the sky, hiding his blush.

"Let's go handle this and then we'll be back for lunch in time," said Tigress. Po still wanted to eat, but he nodded and said, "Let's do this! Dragon Warrior awesomeness and the Furious Five awesomeness!" The Five smiled and then they all took off to go deal with the "bandit".

In the Valley of Peace, Bambi still his pink kimono on, he took off the hat and shirt, well, ripped them off, he tripped on his kimono and really wanted to get it off. He began pulling on it and then he knocked down some knives, he screamed and began running again. He took off down the street again, wanting to go home.

"Yaaaahhoooooooo!" shouted a voice, Bambi gasped and then Po and the Five landed in front of him, he screamed before he fell onto his back, he looked up at them with a horrified expression.

"Behold! The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five!" Po said proudly, then Mantis began laughing, Po shot him a glare and said, "Mantis, that's totally rude."

"No! It's the pink kimono the kid's wearing!" Mantis laughed. Po glared deeper and said, "Mantis! That's enough!" Bambi's breathing deeply, he's scared.

"This kid looks scared," Viper said, looking at him, Crane chuckled and said, "Maybe he knows who we are."

Bambi saw Tigress, he screamed and said, "Big feline cat!" Then he dashed away, the Five and Po went after him, Bambi got down on all fours and continued to run.

"Man, this kid is fast!" Monkey said as they ran after him.

"Split up, everyone! We'll intercept him!" Tigress shouted.

"Got it!" Po said as they went their separate ways.

Bambi continues to run through the Valley, not having run this fast in his life, he really wants to get away from these freaks, Monkey landed not too far from him, Bambi gasped and then he turned right accidentally knocking over a container of balls, Monkey jumped over them, went to the roofs still going after him. The fawn jumped over a barrel and Crane landed in front of him, Bambi gasped, he ducked under Crane and knocked him off his feet, the bird was stunned, then he got back up and began flying after him while Viper and Tigress landed in front of Bambi.

"Go away!" Bambi shouted, horrified.

"Are you gonna come quietly?" Tigress asked, getting in her fighting stance.

"I'm not going with you hooligans!"

Tigress lunged at Bambi, the deer felt vibrations, he reacted and dodged her, he felt more vibrations and he smacked Mantis into a wall, he began running again, Viper wrapped herself around him, he tripped and then she hit her head and came off Bambi. The fawn scampered to his feet and dropped down on all fours and began running again. He saw Monkey and Crane coming for him, Bambi ducked under Crane who flew above him into a building, Monkey lunged for Bambi, the fawn felt more vibrations, he jumped and Monkey missed him. Monkey recovered and lunged again, Bambi reacted and kicked him into a stack of barrels. Tigress saw what he did.

_This guy does have skills!_ she thought.

The warriors are recovering, Tigress narrowed her eyes at Bambi, she lunged for him, Bambi gasped and dodged her. Tigress recovered and began throwing punches at Bambi, he blocked them all with ease, Tigress threw a spin kick but he dodged it. Tigress is getting worn out.

"Leave me alone Mr. big cat!" Bambi said out of fear, Tigress gasped, she tried to grab him but Bambi avoided her and ran off, the other warriors have recovered and are now back on the chase. Bambi didn't look back, he continued running and then he screeched to a stop when he came face-to-face with Po, the panda smiles evilly and is in his fighting stance. His stomach churned and rumbled.

"Oh...sorry," Po said, slightly embarrassed, "You came before lunch and I haven't eaten...so..."

Bambi was confused and scared, Po noticed that he didn't look wanting to attack, he looks scared. They looked into one another's eyes, Po saw this guy doesn't look hostile, just scared.

"Kid...are you scared?" Po asked him. Bambi quickly nodded, "Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, why're people calling you a bandit? You handled my friends pretty good," Po said. Bambi shook his head, "I mean no harm! I just..." Mr. Ping hit Bambi on the back of the head and he was out cold.

"Dad! He wasn't hostile looking!" Po said.

"Well, he didn't pay for his noodles, he stole that dress, and he stole an apple!" Mr. Ping said. Po looked at the unconscious fawn, he saw fear in his eyes and he didn't look like he was from around here.

"I'll pay for whatever he stole, I think he's not from around here," Po said.

"But he's a bandit," said Mr. Ping. Po shook his head and said, "Dad, he might not know things...I'll take him back with me, and the Five and I will get to the bottom of this." Po handed his dad the money for the kimono, noodles and the price for the apple. Mr. Ping gave the apple cart duck his money and the rabbit his money for the clothes.

"Good luck," said Mr. Ping, "And be sure to come help me with the evening delivery!"

"On it, Dad," Po said, Mr. Ping walked away while Po picked up the unconscious Bambi, the Five walked over.

"Po, what're you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Well, he looked scared," Po said, looking at the unconscious fawn, Tigress shook her head and said, "He might've been scared to go to jail."

"I don't think so...he told me he means no harm in a scared tone," Po said, "I don't think he meant any harm...I was thinking we could get to the bottom of this..." Po looked at the others with a hopeful look, the Five were suspicious about this fawn, but Po's very trustworthy.

"Fine," said Tigress, "We'll be keeping a close eye on him at all times." Po nodded and said, "Now let's go get some lunch. I'm very hungry." With that, they walked back to the Palace while Po was curious about this fawn.

**A/N: What did you think of that one? How did Bambi stand up to the Five like that? We'll find out why later, please review! :D**


	4. A search party is formed, waking up

**A/N: WOO! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or Bambi.**

**Chapter 4 – A search party is formed, waking up**

Back in the forest of Bambi, as the birds chirp in the warm spring afternoon, the sun shines down on the forest floor, some animals have a deep worry for Bambi. Thumper, his sister, Flower, and Faline, all look for Bambi who's been missing for the last half hour.

"Bambi?" Faline called out.

"Come on out, Bambi! This game of Hide and Seek has gone on long enough," Thumper said as he hopped alongside Faline.

"Thumper, I don't think this is Hide and Seek," Faline said, Thumper looked a bit confused and she said, "I know Bambi, we would've found him long before now, and it's not like him to run off like this."

"I hope nothing happened to him," said one of Thumper's sisters. Faline did wonder if something did happen, she's worried about him. Flower ran to the top of a log and began looking for Bambi.

"See anything, Flower?" Thumper asked as he jumped onto the log, Flower shook his head and said, "Nothing but forest..." Faline sighed as the girl rabbits spread out again looking and calling out Bambi's name. Faline sighed, she knew this is a big situation, they need to talk to Bambi's Father and find Bambi before sunset. She walked over a small hill that had soft grass, she looked around but could see nothing but trees and some red birds flying by. She sighed again, worried for him.

"*snore* whoooo," an owl snored, Faline perked up her ears, she looked to see Friend Owl sleeping in his big tree, "*snore* whoooo whooo* he snored again. Thumper came over and he saw Friend Owl. They looked at each other briefly before they took off. They arrived at his tree and Thumper thumped his foot.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thumper shouted then Faline shouted, "Wake up, Friend Owl!" Friend Owl groaned.

"Oh, what now?" he grumbled. Friend Owl poked his head out as he opened his droopy eyes, he looked to see Thumper and Faline with desperate looks.

"Friend Owl! Emergency!" Faline said in a desperate tone, Friend Owl woke up a bit and asked, "What is it, child? This better be important."

"It is important," Faline replied, "Bambi's gone missing!" Friend Owl snapped awake, he came out of the tree's hole and looked at them as Flower and Thumper's sisters join up with them.

"What's gone wrong?" Friend Owl asked, they all began talking at once and Friend Owl couldn't understand a word they're saying, he held up his wings and shouted, "One at a time, please! I can't understand a word you're saying!" They all stopped, Faline stepped forward.

"Well, we were having lunch by the river, and Bambi left to go check out something," Faline explained, Friend Owl nodded and she continued, "When he came back, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He told us he saw one but it was a giant turtle." Flower shivered in fear at the word 'turtle'.

"A giant turtle?" Friend Owl asked, crossing his wings. Faline nodded and said, "Sounds crazy for me as well, but after that, he told us he needed sometime alone, and after fifteen minutes passed, we began looking for him and couldn't find him anywhere. He wouldn't just run off like that!" Friend Owl nodded as he slightly widened his eyes.

"Indeed, Bambi wouldn't run off like that," Friend Owl said, rubbing his chin, "Where do you think he went?"

"We have no idea, we searched areas we thought he would and wouldn't be but no Bambi whatsoever," Thumper explained. Faline stepped forward and said, "We need to tell Bambi's father. Can you fly out and find him and meet us back here?"

"Yes! I will do so right away! I'll be right back ASAP!" Friend Owl said before he flapped his wings and took off. Faline sighed in worry for Bambi, wanting to find him.

Friend Owl flew through the trees, looking for the Great Prince, he flew over and under branches making sure he spotted him. Birds sang a song through the spring atmosphere. Friend Owl then spotted the Great Prince's big antlers, he went down there and perked on a branch.

"Sir!" Friend Owl said, the Great Prince turned, he saw Owl and said, "Afternoon, Owl. Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir! Bambi's gone missing!" Friend Owl told him, the Great Prince gasped, he fully turned around and asked, "Who told you that?"

"Bambi's little friends did! They're very worried about the little fellow," Friend Owl said. The Great Prince formed a serious look and then he said, "Then let's waste no time. We must find him before sunset." With that, Friend Owl took off while the Great Prince followed him.

A minute later, Friend Owl landed back on his tree branch and the Great Prince came right after him.

"Great Prince sir," Faline said in a respectful but desperate tone.

"You told me Bambi's missing? What happened?" the Great Prince asked. Faline explained Bambi's vision and his disappearance.

"I'm worried something might've happened, I don't know what, but we need to find him now!" Faline shouted.

"Pull yourself together, Faline," the Great Prince said, "I'll get some more search party to search for my son, I promise we will find him."

"I hope before sunset," Flower said.

"Yes. We need to find him fast," the Great Prince said, "Let's get a move on. The rabbits and skunk will head north, Faline and I will head west, Friend Owl, east and I'll get more to search south and the other directions."

"Yes sir," they all said in unison, and with that, they began to get underway while the Great Prince prayed Bambi's all right.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jade Palace barracks, Bambi lays on a bed unconscious with his blue robes on, he's been unconscious for about 2 hours, Po made sure he was comfy and hoped that he would be all right. He lets out little breaths while Po and the Five discuss about him, what species is he? Where did he come from? How did he come to be here? As they talk, Bambi softly groans, he...he must be dreaming.

**Bambi's dreamscape**

Bambi is playing with his mother in a golden meadow with tall waving grass, they laugh and run through the meadow. Bambi tripped and fell onto his back, his mother came to see if he was all right, Bambi began laughing and his mother began laughing as well. Bambi sat up as he looked into his mother's caring amber eyes.

"I love you so much, Mother," Bambi said with a smile, Bambi's mother smiled, she put her head down and began snuggling with her son whispering, "I love you too, Bambi. Remember that I am always with you, no matter what." Then a flashback of Bambi's mother being shot flashed through Bambi's beautiful dream, he saw her get shot in the dream and he screamed in horror.

**End of dreamscape**

Bambi jolted upright shouting, "Mother!" He fell out of the bed and fell flat on his face. He sighed, forgetting for once that he's in another world. He whispered "Mother" as he held his head, trying to get the horrible dream out of his mind. He never saw his mother get shot, but he did in his dream. A tear fell down from his face, feeling sad, he knows to leave the past in the past as taught by his father, but his mother's death always torments his mind. He sighed, just wanting to see his mother again...but he never will... He looked to see that he's in the different world, then he froze...he looked around slowly to see he's in a room. He gasped as he stood up.

"How did I get here?!" he asked himself, "I need to get outta here..."

He began moving, he tripped and fell flat on his face. He stood back up, not fully used to his new body yet. He saw he was surrounded by paper rice walls and the window was closed. He tried opening it but he couldn't. He groaned and began looking for another way out, not taking note that he just had to pull a hook to open it. He looked for a way out, but he's stuck, according to him anyway. He walked up to the walls and began looking for a while out, he tripped on Po's Tigress action figure and he tumbled through the wall out into the hall.

"Oh sweet nature..." Bambi mumbled. He picked himself up and looked up and down the hallway, the sun is shining outside. What is this place? The walls are easy to break, the windows won't open! What is this place?! He saw his robes are a bit dirty from the noodle liquid, he began walking, hoping to find a way out, praying no one would find him. He began listening with his hooves and could detect vibrations in the distance. He looked around but he couldn't detect any danger. But where're they coming from? A sense of unease comes over the fawn as he gulps in fear. Then...he heard footsteps coming. He froze in fear, they began coming closer they sound huge. He began running and then he tripped, dang it!

"Oh you're awake!" said a relieved tone. Bambi gasped he turned over to see a giant panda looking at him with a concerned yet relieved look.

"AAH!" Bambi screamed, he began moving back, "Get away from me! I taste bad!" He ran back into the room he was in, Po trotted after him, Bambi hid under the bed.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you," Po said, Bambi looked at him with fear in his eyes and said, "Go away bear! I don't taste good!"

"I'm not gonna eat you," Po said, Bambi scoffed and said, "Yeah right! Toodle-loo!" Bambi scampered out from under the bed and crashed into a wall, he saw a staff, he grabbed it, stood up and faced Po.

"Whoa, whoa, little guy, I'm not gonna fight you," Po said holding up his hands in defense.

"You're not getting a taste out me you...you...Koala Bear...whatever you are!" Bambi said trying to be tough but failed. Po raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a Koala, I'm a giant panda." Bambi raised an eyebrow as his heart raced.

"A panda? I can't say I've ever heard of them," Bambi said. Po gasped, "You HAVEN'T? You've not heard of me, the Dragon Warrior? Saving China twice?!"

"Uhhh...can't say that I ever did," Bambi replied, Po gasped again, "WHAT?! You...you...you have not?! But I defeated Shen and Tai Lung! And..."

"Good bye weird dude!" Bambi said before he took off, Po shouted, "Wait! I brought you here! I saved you!"

"Yeah so you could cook me for dinner!" Bambi said as he tore through the wall again, Po groaned and shouted, "Those walls cost us tons of money to fix!" Bambi continued to run through the wall, tearing them up, not knowing what's going on. Then he tripped, fell flat on his face, he turned around to see Po towering over him.

"Aah!" Bambi shouted out of fear, he hugged his body while trying to keep himself away from Po, "Please! Please don't hurt me!" Po saw the fear in Bambi's eyes, he knew that he's terrified, Bambi's shaking as he looks up at Po.

"Relax," Po said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend, if I wanted you for dinner, I would've done it all ready. You weren't tied up now where you?" Bambi shook his head and whispered "No."

Po raised a curious eyebrow as he put his hands on his hips, "What's your name?" Bambi was still in fear and he asked, "What're you planning?"

"Nothing, it's just an introduction," Po said, "My name's Po. And you are…?" Bambi looked at Po with a raised eyebrow and said, "Bambi...it's just...Bambi..." Po smiled warmly, "Bambi? That's a wonderful name." Bambi nodded, "Thanks..." Po smiled warmly, he offered Bambi his hand, Bambi eyed it curiously and with a sense of unease.

"What's that for?" Bambi asked curiously.

"I'm helping you up," Po said with a smile, "Don't worry. I'm a friend. I will not hurt you." Bambi was still shaking, he slowly reached for it, the panda patiently waited for his hand, Bambi hesitated several times before he gave Po his hand. Being Po, he didn't wanna scare the fawn, so he pulled him up slowly and he stood up on his feet, in comparison Bambi's head came up to Po's neck.

"You...you're not gonna hurt me?" Bambi asked, Po shook his head and said, "No. I don't see you as a bandit, I see you're just a little kid."

"I'm the Young Prince, FYI," Bambi said, Po's eyes widened as his mouth got real big and he smiled, "Whoa! A prince!" He knelt down and bowed before him, "Oh, forgive me for chasing you, your royal highness!" Po smiled up at the confused deer, "Where's your castle?"

Bambi was confused, "Uh...castle? I...I don't know what that is?" Po's eyes widened, he stood up and asked, "You don't know what a castle is?"

"Uhhh...no...but I do have a home in the forest..." Bambi said, Po raised an eyebrow as he stood up and asked, "Where is this forest of yours?"

"That's the thing! I don't know anything about this place! I fell through a hole, found myself outside the village, I ate some frickin awesome noodles and then a bunch of people start chasing me like wild maniacs! And then I woke up here," Bambi explained. Po held back a chuckle, but then he asked, "That's...an interesting tale. You see...I have someone here in the Palace who can help you. He's not an enemy he's a friend and I have five other friends."

"You do?" Bambi asked, "If they try to eat me…or…never mind."

"Why would we eat you?" Po asked, confused, frowning a bit. Bambi slightly froze, he thought for a minute.

"Never mind. Set it aside," Bambi said, crossing his arms. Po raised an eyebrow, but he set it aside.

"Well, I'd be glad to show you my friends, to let them know you're awake," Po said, "I thought I heard you shout earlier so I decided to check up on you."

Bambi nodded, he straightened himself up, "Well...let's go see your friends...they won't hurt me will they?" Po chuckled and said, "No. Not unless you're a threat." Bambi raised an eyebrow and then he said, "Lead...the way..."

Po smiled, "Prepare to meet the Furious Five!" Bambi was confused again, "I've not heard of them." Po gasped, "We need to find out what your tale is!" Po began leading Bambi, who still feels uneasy about this place. Po has to show him the Five and find out what Bambi's tale is!

**A/N: Had to stick to the main point of the chapter. Please review! :D**


End file.
